How to Spend Father's Day with your Evil Grandpa
by 00000xXxX
Summary: FATHERS DAY SPECIAL! Kronos is back, kinda. and Thalia, Jason, Nico and Percy have to spend some time with him. even if it is fighting. But will a mysterious girl let them fight? NOPE! Warning: Randomness...major randomness...


How to Spend Father's Day with Your Evil Grandpa

by

daughterofapollo5565/a.k.a Terra

A.N- as u can see I have changed my name to daughterofapollo instead of daughterofhades. I am just more of a Apollo than Hades. Yeah...well anyway, this is my Father's Day special...so enjoy the crazy randomness!

So it's Father's Day! _Joy, I get to wish my dad "Happy Dad's Day" while he pretends I'm not there. _Nico thought bitterly. He thought about what he could do, or even get his father, and don't judge about the whole: it already is father's day and NOW you wonder what to get your father? At least the kid is trying at least. Well Nico was about to go and Iris message his cousin Percy, whom he had gotten close to after the second titan war. When a flash of light enveloped him and sent him to a plane white room, he thought he was alone when suddenly he heard a low growl, he turned to see an enemy he thought was long dead.

"K-"

-x~X~x-

Thalia looked at the shield in my hands, as she sat in the middle of a forest taking a break from hunting. She ran her hand over the horrific picture on the shield, but still it reminded her of her father's shield. Which reminded her of her father. Whom for one she had gotten nothing, even though she had wanted to. _I have to do something! _She thought miserably, she had to give something to the King of the gods or he might get mad and blast her. Who cares if she is a hunter or his DAUGHTER? He will get mad if she doesn't do something, won't he? Of course he would, he was as immature as Apollo for Olympus sake. There was a slight rumble of thunder is the distance and she mumbled a quick and slightly annoyed apology which stopped the thunder. She stood about to go back to camp when a flash of light zapped her away from the familiar forest and into a white room you'd find in an asylum. She turned rubbing her eyes to see and familiar person she was sure was dead.

"K-"

-x~X~x-

Percy sat in his room grumpily, he was alone. Annabeth was in California with her dad, Tyson was out at the forges, and he was here alone wondering about his father. What to do? He had everything, and would he even want anything? After all his other godly son must have done something wonderful, a huge party maybe? But did Percy have anything good? NOPE! The best he could think of was a mug, or even a card. Which just spelled ''LAME!''. His father was a god, so Percy had to try extra hard to impress him right? Percy sighed about to go to the crafts to make a card when he was flashed out of his cabin to a white room. He groaned thinking _What now? _He turned to see three people.

"Thalia? Nico?" he froze looking closer at the golden eyes of his arch-foe who was still in Luke's body. "Kronos." he snarled out. Kronos looked to Percy and stopped. His eyes were blazing hungry for revenge. He lunged at Percy, not giving any time for thought. He was about to tackle Percy when he was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force and a girl looking strangely like a daughter of Hades popped in.

"Listen up yall!" she called out. "You are he to talk about Father's Day, and since none of you demi-gods will do something with _your _dads you're to spend it with your grandpa! So have fun, and Kronos." she turned to the titan sitting on the ground glaring at her. "No fighting or I send you back to Tartarus!" she said and vanished again. Kronos stood and Percy got ready for a fight when he walked over to one of the couches and sat down. He glared at the demi-gods.

"Well, this is boring." he said sounding much like a teenager. Percy glanced to Thalia, and Nico who shrugged and went to the other couch and sat down with Percy soon following. They all sat in silence just sitting. Nico spoke up first.

"Sooo...what should we do?" he said looking to his cousins. Kronos glowered at them and scooted as far away as possible.

Percy was about to speak up when another flash lit up the space. They all jumped to there feet and looked to see a familiar person standing there. Thalia sighed knowing what was coming, and Nico backed away. However Percy walked forward taking out Riptide and uncapping it. Kronos walked over to Nico and looked confused.

"Whose the blode pretty boy?" he asked looking to Jason. Nico smirked a bit.

"That is Jason, son of Jupiter, and him and Percy don't exactly...get along." he said looking as Percy lunged at Jason and they began a fight to the death. Thalia pinched the bridge of her nose and looked up.

"I thought you said no violence!" she called obviously talking to the girl who had brought them there. She flashed back in glaring at Thalia.

"I meant between characters I like! I hate Jason!" she flashed out before calling to Percy. "Percy, kick his arse!"

Percy grinned madly and punched Jason. Thalia sat back on the couch mumbling about the stupidity of some people, while Kronos and Nico fell flat on there butts laughing so hard.

"For once I agree with the Sea spawn scum." Kronos said getting over his laughing fit. Thalia stood up and ripped apart the fight pushing her younger brother to the couch with Kronos and Percy back to his couch.

"No more fighting or I'll send _all _of you to Tartarus the hard way! Got it?" she snarled out at them. They all nodded moving away from her icy glare. She nodded sitting down. And another case of awkward silence. No one dared to start another fight with Thalia's threat in the air. Everyone was out of ideas until Nico spoke up.

"Why don't we have some kind of bonding time?" Nico smirked.

Kronos and Percy glowered at each other, then muttered in unison,

"I am NOT bonding with _him_."

"Huh," Jason mused. "Like grandfather, like grandson."

"That applies to you too," Nico pointed out drily.

"You too."

"Touché."

"Okay!" Thalia cut in. "Bonding time, no argument." she said.

There was an awkward pause, until Thalia said, "Got any ideas?"

Percy opened his mouth, but Jason cut him off and muttered. "No on cares. Greek."

"Jason!" Thalia snapped. "Shut up already!"

"Shutting."

"How about we play Go Fish?" Nico grinned.

Percy, Kronos, Thalia and Jason all stared at him weirdly.

"What?"

"Well." Nico said. "We need something to do, don't we?" he asked and they all nodded. He grinned. "Exactly my point." he pulled a deck of cards out of his back pocket and started to set up the game. Kronos paused.

"Wait." he said. Nico stopped looking up to him. "Why do you have a deck of cards with you?" he questioned. Nico shrugged.

"Who knows when you'll get bored?" he said and handed the others their cards. They all sighed and began to play.

_(five minutes later)_

The pile of cards were on the table burning in a fire started by lightning caused by Jason, who was arguign with Kronos.

"Kronos cheated!" he cried like a little kid. Kronos snorted.

"Psh, Spark Plug over here cheated!" he said glaring at Jason. Percy and Nico stood watching as the sprinklers in the room went off trying to put out the fire. Thalia stood off to the side, mumbling to herself, and talking of murder. The girl from before flashed in looking in amusement at the scene before her.

"This is way to funny to end." she said. Then she called everyone together. "Okay, I have a bit of a shocker." she paused. "I forgot how to send you back so..you'll be here for a while."

Percy, Kronos, Nico, Jason, and Thalia all looked at her thinking murderous thoughts. "WHAT?" they all lunged at her and she grinned flashing out before they could kill her. Percy sighed sitting back then glanced to Kronos.

"This Father's day was actually kinda fun." Kronos said shrugging. Thalia and Nico nodded smiling. Percy smirked and said to Kronos.

"Happy Dad's Dad Grandpa!"

A.N-...F.A.I.L.U.R.E! :P I got most of my ideas for this from Lex, so I want to give a huge THANKS YOU to her! And if u can see this was supposed to be a father's day special and to all them dad's out there: HAPPY DAD'S DAY!


End file.
